The Hell Pirates
by juubi-hanyou
Summary: join one pirate and his crew as they traverse the one piece world and turn it upside down. "Demudemudemu"
1. Chapter 1

Me: Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls, children of all ages to my new story

Disclaimer: Was that really necessary?

Me: Yes Yes it was

Disclaimer: Well ok then; May I inquire what exactly this story is about

Me: Uh uh uh no spoilers

Disclaimer: Damn fine I'll just do the disclaimer then

Me: Alright go ahead

Disclaimer: JH does not own one piece or anything he takes from some game or show in this story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

**"Other Being Talking"**

'**Other Being Thinking**

**_Yelling/Ranting_**

Technique/Attack

(Scene Change/Timeskip)

Chapter: 1

"Uhhh why am I doing this again and not staying at the island where I can relax and take a nap" Asked our hero of this story. Said hero is wearing a blue and brown sleeveless jacket over a blue short sleeved shirt, blue pants with a orange sash around his waist acting as a belt. He has on blue boots, yellow bandana, three swords on his waist and one on his back. He had black hair that reached his neck, a red earring in his ear, and black tattoos on his face (look up pockie pirates and when you find him add a sword on his back and a blue shirt).

"Because you were the only person I could find that wasn't doing anything on such short notice" Reene said. (Look up Pockie pirates Reene to find out what she looks like).

"Hey I was doing something"

"Sleeping is not doing something"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Oh look theres the boat"

They arrived at their location which was a luxuries ship and a pirate ship. Said luxuries ship was being attacked.

"Lets go and defeat alvida quick then we can head back you can go back to sleep and wait a minute aren't you leaving out on your journey today"

"Yeah"

"So that means no nap for you after this"

"Damn"

They boarded the ship and dodged around pirates and made it to the kitchen. In the kitchen they found Luffy and whatever the other person's name was talking.

"Oi you two where the hell is Alvida" said the hero.

"Mff nmaffe isssh monfe .d. lumffy wmmf frre ymmf" Luffy said with a mouth full of food.

"Umm yeah anyway where is alvida?" Our protagonist asked.

"Up top." Cobi answered.

"Well then looks like we're going up." Protagonist said. (AN: Yes he will be unnamed until end of my personal Alvida arc.)

(AN: Same as cannon up until after luffy's comment on Alvida's looks.)

"Men get them." Alvida ordered.

"Yes lady Alvida." The men said.

"Reene!" Protagonist said.

"Lets get 'em." Reene said.

Protagonist placed a hand on the first sword on his waist and grab the second one; while Reene moved her hair to the side as she reached behind her. In an instant ten men were cut down and the two that caused were behind them crouched. Protagonist with a sword in both his hands, crouched to were he could kiss the wood of the ship. Reene was crouched with a two handed sword in a diagnol position.

Both swordsmen stood up as the men fell forward dead. Theu were about to taunt Alvida when "~clap clap clap~" a female and a male walked forward clapping.

"Well well well looks like we got two strong ones here." The male said.

"Yup we sure do and not only that but the male is a real cutie." The female agreed.

"Hey Alvida you don't mind if we kill these two do you?" The male asked his captain.

"Sure go right ahead." Alvida said.

"Alright time to die you two sorry cutie." The female said as both got into a fighting stance.

"Alright fine let's do this Reene." Protagonist said.

"Got ya!" Reene said as her and Protagonist got into a sword stance.

Author style: Cliffhanger no justu

(End)

Me: What ya think?

Disclaimer: Not bad not bad at all; so will we ever find out the protagonist name?

Me: All in good time my good friend all in good time.

Disclaimer: huh Anyway Read

Me: And review, no flames or risk dealing with my lawyers 'points behind him to Aokiji, Akainu, Borsalino, Silver rayleighs, Whitebeard,Ace, and Shanks'

Both: See ya


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm back and with a new chapter for this story.

Disclaimer: Yes! Finally we learn the Protagonist name.

Me: I never promised that, and you already know it its in the memos.

Disclaimer: No it isn't…..(Checks Memos) Oh it is, shut up.

Me: So you don't check my memos I knew it.

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah whatever, let me just do the damn Disclaimer.

Me: Sure go ahead, I have a few things I have to change anyway.

JH walks out the room and down the hall.

Disclaimer: JH does not own One piece or anything he may take from some game or show.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"**Other Being Talking"**

'**Other Being Thinking**

_**Yelling/Ranting**_

_Technique/Attack_

(Scene Change/Timeskip)

Chapter 2: Fight for your life, battle on Alvida's ship

(Alvida's ship)

"Lena do you mind if I go first." The male said to the female now identified as Lena.

"Not at all Joshua please go ahead." Lena said as she sat down and watched.

"Well then Young man shall we begin." Joshua said as he looked at our protagonist.

"Sure whatever, you creep." The protagonist said as he stepped up only to be pulled back. "Huh?"

"This fight is mine." Said Reene as she then stepped up.

"Sure go ahead." The protagonist said lazily.

"I am sorry my fair maiden but it would seem that I can not participate in this battle, it goes against everything I believe in as a gentleman." Joshua said as he looked at Reene and bowed.

"That and he only has a thing for young males. He's a total creep." Lena said absentmindedly.

"...Keep away from me." Protagonist said as he backed far away from Joshua.

"Now I definitely have to fight you. No one is gonna lay away hand on him on my watch." Reene said as she glared death at Joshua.

"Ehehehe, why Lena you and your big mouth." Joshua said glaring back at Lena.

"Sorry Joshua but it's your own fault for being a creep." Lena said smiling mockingly at him.

"OK then, fine I'll take you on Miss. Reene." Joshua said as he faced Reene.

"Bout time let's go, Ahhhhh." Reene said as she charged at him and swung her sword.

Joshua dodged the attack, and backhanded her sending her reeling back. Reene got a hold of herself and then charged at him again doing a series of slashes and thrust consecutively and quickly. Joshua dodged a few but got hit by the rest, but only got a second of reprieve before Reene was in close proximity to him and slashed him across the the chest. Then followed up with a roundhouse kick to the head forcing Joshua to his arm in defense. Reene jumped back avoiding an uppercut from Joshua who then followed it up with a right hook, hitting her directly in the face, then used the momentum to get behind her and then used a hammer kick to take her down.

"Well that was boring." Joshua said as he turned away from Reene, not noticing her get up and run at him before performing performing a flying kick knocking him down.

"Don't take me so lightly." Reene said standing over him then raised her sword then swung it down slicing his head off. "Tsk, he wasn't so tough all bark no bite, don't know why you didn't want to face him." Reene said as she walked back over to the protagonist's side, missing the smile on Lena's face.

"You're the one that wanted to fight him I said nothing." The protagonist said.

"Yeah whatever. " Reene said as she finally turned around and saw the smile on Lena's face. "What are you smiling about I just beheaded your partner."

"Oh, yes you did but you should look at his body." Lena said as she turned her head to Joshua's body, everyone else doing the same only to see what should be a lifeless body, now moving and getting up off the ground and going to pick up its head.

"Now that was just was not kind of you. Taking my head off like that." Joshua said as he twisted his head on tight. "I guess I should explain how I am still alive, well you see I ate a devil fruit to be specific it was the mythical Zoan Human Human fruit: Zombie model. So in other words, you can't kill me for I am already dead."

(End)

Me: And thats a wrap everyone.

Disclaimer: That was fast, isn't it normally longer.

Me: Normally yes, but for this chappy, nope.

Disclaimer: Right, so Umm kinda lacking in description of Joshua and Lena in previous chapter and this one.

Me: Right ok for Lena Google, Anime pirates Lena and as for Joshua as he is of my own creation. He has on a top hat, blue blazer, black slacks and dress shoes. He also has on a monocle, white dress shirt. He has short black hair and is tall.

Disclaimer: He sounds like a butler.

Me: whatevs, let's just end this, I've got things to do.

JH walks out the room.

Disclaimer: Right, Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome back all.

Disclaimer: Yes welcome back to another chapter.

Me: Ok let's get this started, I got things to do.

JH walks out the room again.

Disclaimer: That's twice what the hell is he doing, well whatever. JH does not own one piece or anything he may take from some game or show.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback_

"**Other Being Talking"**

'**Other Being Thinking**

_**Yelling/Ranting**_

_Technique/Attack_

(Scene Change/Timeskip)

Chapter 3: Let's do this, Reene V.S. Joshua the Zombie man

(Alvida's ship )

"So in other words you can't kill me for I am already dead. _Zombie Zombie: 50% Strength"_ Joshua said as he got ready to fight.

"OK this just got interesting." Reene said getting her sword back out and taking a stance.

Both combatants stared each other down. Reene charged head on sword ready to pierce Joshua's body and find a way to kill him.

Joshua dodged to the the right then grabbed the hem of Reene's shirt and tossed her on to the other ship. Then he jumped over to there and piledrived Reene in the back, and then continued to jump on her only for her to roll out the way when he jumped up and got back on her feet.

"What the hell, you're stronger than you were before." Reene said as she cringed in pain.

"Yes well as a Zombie the inhibitors that limited my strength when I was alive are now gone so I can use all my strength." Joshua explained.

'That could be a problem.' Reene thought as she clicked her teeth. She got back into a her stance and winced then glared at Joshua. 'I have to take him down somehow.'

"Well I would like to end this soon so..." Joshua said as he charged at Reene pulling his fist back for a direct punch to the face. Reene seeing it coming rolled to the left, only for Joshua to switch to a kick that Sent her across the ship. "You cannot win this it is better for you to give up now."

_"Sword Skill: Gale." _Reene said as she slashed her sword sending forth and arc of pressurized air at Joshua knocking him back with a slash wound appearing on his torso. Joshua looks down at the wound and then looks back at Reene with a blank look.

"Was that suppose to hurt?" Joshua asks, Reene just stares with a look of disbelief.

"He, it's gonna take a lot more than that to stop him especially since he can't feel pain." Lena says with a smug look, both Reene and Protagonist give her a questioning look. "Zombies can't feel anything, so him being a Zombie via devil fruit can't feel anything either." Lena explained.

Reene looked back at Joshua as Joshua stared blankly at her again. Reene smiled with determination in her eyes.

_"Swordsmen skill: Mirror Soul Activate." _Reene said as she glowed for a second.

"Well looks like Reene finally taking this fight seriously." The protagonist said with a smile.

Lena looked at the protagonist and asked. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." The protagonist said cryptically.

"Whatever you just did won't help you." Joshua said.

"We'll see." Reene said dismissively.

Both combatants got back into their stances then charged at each other once more. Joshua threw two punches which Reene took like a champ and then delivered five slashes to his torso. Both jumped away from each other before coming back in close to exchange blows. Joshua threw a haymaker which Reene powered through and ran her sword right through him. Joshua took advantage of the close proximity and uppercutted her laying her out on the ship's deck, he then took the sword out of his body and stabbed it into the deck beside him.

"Now let's see how you do without your sword." Joshua said as Reene gets up on one knee and spits out some blood.

"Okay fine let's go." Reene says as she gets into a wobbly fighting stance. Joshua smiles and runs at her then throws a series of punch before kicking her into the air. He jumps up and appears in front of her and delivers a few more punches before delivering a hammer punch sending her down and him following her with a corkscrew. Reene came to her senses in time to dodge the corkscrew. She got back up and ran for her sword as Joshua landed and got his head stuck in the deck.

Reene was about to reach her sword but then Joshua grabbed a hold of her and tossed her away from it. He came up on her and then kicked her in the side before stomping on her.

'Shit this is bad at this rate I'll be broken before he is taken down; I'm gonna have to use it.' Reene thought. _"Swordsmen skill: Grand Power Activate." _Reene said as she glowed again and suddenly looked refreshed, all signs of fatigue gone.

Joshua came down for another stomp when his foot was caught and twisted to the point of delocation. Reene then brung her legs up and wrapped them around his neck and used his weight to toss him over onto his back. Reene got up and ran to her sword once more reaching it this time.

Joshua got up only to receive a _Gale._ He glared as he took off his monocle which was now cracked.

"Fine then let's see how you handle this, _Zombie Zombie: 100% Strength. "_ Joshua said as he charged at Reene once more and performed a diving punch then a sucker punch. Reene got knocked back and just got back up as she held her sword with both hands and got ready to deliver what would be her final attack for this fight.

_"Sword Skill: Final Gale."_ Reene swung her sword and sent off a more bigger and powerful looking _Gale_.

Joshua ran at head first at the attack and got knocked back...hard. "What the hell?"Joshua said barely able to stay conscious.

Reene walked up to him. _"Swordsmen Skill: Mirror Soul and Grand Power Deactivate."_ Reene said as she glowed then looked fatigued once again. "Allow me to explain; you see the skill _Mirror Soul_ allows me to reflect 24% damage when receiving physical or energy based damage back to my opponent and goes up +4% for every skill I level up. _Grand Power_ raises the maximum amount of hits I can take and my endurance and stamina." Reene explained to Joshua as he faded in and out of consciousness before finally falling unconscious.

"Nice job Reene." Protagonist said.

"Thanks, that was harder than I expected so you're gonna have to face the girl by yourself. Ok?" Reene said not even waiting for a response as she layer down to rest.

"Okay, Reene-san I will." Protagonist said as he faced Lena and got in a fighting stance. "Bring it on."

"Sure whatever you say cutie. " Lena said as she got into a stance. "But fit my name is Lena, what's yours?" Lena said then asked.

"Well seeing as you gave me yours I have to tell you mine." The protagonist said as he smiled. "The names Icarus, Icarus .D. Dante."

(End)

Me: Whew finally got that done.

Disclaimer: You really need an updating schedule.

Me: I do don't I, okay I will try to update every Saturday for my stories, which one it is will depend on which one I have inspiration for.

Disclaimer: That last part is not very professional.

Me: You try being a junior lazy Otaku Fanfiction author in high school.

Disclaimer: Granted, still.

Me: You're right you're right, I'll try to have diversity but I can't promise anything.

Disclaimer: Right now that professional biz is out the way.

Me: We finally got the Protagonist's name, Well you all did me and the Disclaimer already knew.

Disclaimer: And how about that fight a bit lacking.

Me: Hey! I tried my best and I'll try to make them better as time goes on.

Disclaimer: Remember that everyone remember exactly what he said, you'll need it for the future.

Me: Shut up and end the chapter I've got things to do.

JH walks back out the room.

Disclaimer: What the hell is he doing? Anyway See ya'll next chappy. Ja Ne!.


End file.
